pandoraheartsfandomcom-20200223-history
Carillon
' ' Carillon is a heavily-forested region in the Pandora Hearts universe just outside of Toll, where the second Sealing Stone was protected and later destroyed. History After Arthur Barma and Jack Vessalius had tricked four mages whom Arthur had gathered into using Oswald's dismembered body as a medium to forge the Sealing Stones rather than Jack's, and thereby preventing Oswald's soul from returning to Earth after 100 years as part of The Rule of 100 Cycles, one mage went into hiding in Carillon in order to protect the Seal. She lived in a mansion hidden in Carillon's dense forests, vowing to never allow anyone approach the Sealing Stone unless they could overcome the Seal's ability to render Abyssal power useless, thereby indicating that said person wielded the power of B-Rabbit. The mage eventually gave birth to a child, whom she named Rytas. Rytas grew up learning from his mother of the importance of protecting the Seal, sorcery, as well as his mother's own interactions with Jack prior to the Sealing Stones' creation, taking it upon himself to act as his mother's successor when she died, becoming the guardian of the second Sealing Stone. After many years of living in solitude within his mansion, Rytas came across a baby whom had been abandoned in Carillon's forests by unknown villagers from Toll. Rytas adopted the child as his own, allowing her to become his valet once she matured, naming her Marie and teaching Marie of the Sealing Stone's importance as his own mother had done with him. With Rytas' age becoming a constant obstacle for him, binding him to a wheelchair because his legs could not support his own body and rendering him tired and senile, Marie took Rytas' word to heart and succeeded him as the Seal's guardian whilst also taking care of Rytas. Close to thirty years after Rytas took Marie in as his own, two members of Pandora arrived at the mansion, after one of the Four Great Dukes (Rufus Barma) had located the second Sealing Stone. Marie allowed the Pandora members to enter the mansion, eventually confronting them and drawing her hacksaw to engage them in battle. The Pandora members tried to defend themselves with their Chains, finding themselves in a bewilderment when their Chains never came and leaving them their firearms as their only forms of defense. Using manipulation of mirrors that had been strategically placed throughout the main hall of the mansion, Marie soon slayed both Pandora members. Marie began her next day by waking Rytas and bringing him flowers, greeting him while informing him of the pleasantness of the weather. Marie then set off to work, hauling the corpses of the fallen Pandora members through the forest and eventually burying them once she had found a suitable place. Upon return, Marie noted that yet another group of Pandora members were trecking through the forest, and so she allowed them to enter before confronting them again. Marie confronted the group composed of Oz Vessalius, Alice, Gilbert Nightray, Sharon Rainsworth and Grüner, questioning if they were companions to the two 'birds' who had lost their way in the mansion. Grüner confirmed this and asked Marie if she knew what had happened to them. Marie explained that she had already returned them to the forest, before she began to ponder the group's purpose. Marie finally came to the conclusion that the group must have been the 'pack of wolves' chasing the 'birds', asking how to cook a wolf after drawing her hacksaw. As the fight ensued, Gilbert told Oz to stay behind him, but Marie used her mirror manipulation to throw Gilbert off and allow herself to corner Gil and run her blade across his left arm. Gil attempted to retaliate, but Marie once again used the mirrors to create her illusion, explaining that she had been ordered to slay everyone who approached the mansion with one exception, in the process. Marie rushed Sharon, and Sharon called for Equus to defend her, however Equus never came. Grüner dove infront of Sharon to protect her, Marie slicing through his shoulder and explaining that Sharon was just like the Pandora members before her, relying on the power of her Chain and boasting that it was her own power, despite Sharon not being more than a powerless little girl. Oz's eyes settled to the darkness finally, allowing him to see the reflection from the mirrors and tell the rest of the group about them. Marie was not concerned that they had realized her trick so quickly, once again diving for Gilbert as he pushed off of Marie with his guns. As Marie flew throughout the room, Alice demanded that Gil release her powers so that she could finish Marie, suddenly noticing that Oz is on the floor and feeling great strain brought on by the Sealing Stone. While on the floor, Oz focused on Marie's location as she dove to attack him while there was great ringing in his ears. Marie's hacksaw is turned to dust upon impact as Oz summons B-Rabbit's power to his body, knocking Marie to the ground. Oz summoned B-Rabbit's scythe and questioned whether the ringing in his ears would stop if he killed Marie, however as he went to decapitate Marie, Gilbert and Jack both screamed for Oz to stop despite only Alice being able to get through to Oz by wrapping her arms around him. Alice told Oz that Marie was her prey and so Oz couldn't kill her without her say-so. Oz agreed, allowing the scythe to fade into light. Suddenly, Rytas emerged and apologized for Marie's actions, leading the group to the Sealing Stone in the mansion's basement temple. Upon seeing the Seal, Oz was put through more strain, prompting Rytas to ask if he was in pain because of B-Rabbit's power. After Rytas explained the Seal's creation to the group, Oz touched the Seal and Rytas noted the similarity with Jack that he had heard from his mother decades before. Oz corrected Rytas, explaining that he was not Jack, but in fact Oz. Rytas apologized for the confusion before the group decided to return to Toll to contact Rufus and have him send reinforcements to retrieve the Seal. Grüner, volunteered to stay with Rytas and Marie as added protection whilst the rest of the group returned to Toll, with Rytas giving Oz a box with clues to the whereabouts of the third Sealing Stone. Oz asked Rytas what he would do now that his life's purpose had been completed, with Rytas explaining that he'd just live out the rest of his days in peace. Rytas did add however, that he wanted Marie to get out and explore the world rather than remain in Carillon with him, where she had seen only dusty skies. Upon entering the mansion once again after seeing Oz, Gil, Alice and Sharon off, Marie offered to make Rytas some tea, turning around to see her master's decapitated head fall to the floor. Marie clung to Rytas's severed head whilst Grüner drew his gun, searching for Rytas' assailant. Grüner then came face-to-face with Vincent Nightray and his Chain, Demios, who had followed Oz and company to Carillon and infiltrated the mansion. Grüner was shocked to find that Vincent was The Head Hunter, but the feeling was short lived as Vincent had Demios decapitate Grüner and Marie. Vincent and his Chain then proceded to the basement temple of the mansion, finding no more heads to cut before destroying the second Sealing Stone and leaving Carillon. The destruction of the Seal sent an earthquake through Carillon and surrounding areas, drawing the attention of Oz, Alice, Gil and Sharon. The group knew well what had happened, returning to the mansion with expectations of finding the Sealing Stone destroyed, drawing surprise when they discovered the corpses of Rytas, Marie and Grüner as well. The group then returned to Reveil to report to Pandora and the Four Great Dukes what had happened in Carillon. Residents Previous Trivia *"Carillon" is the French word for "Chime" Navigation Category:World of Pandora Hearts Category:Locations